1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device, an organic light emitting display device (OLED) refers to a display device that can display information such as images and characters, using light generated by combining positive holes and electrons each provided from an anode electrode and a cathode electrode in an organic layer located between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode.
Such an organic light emitting display device may include a front emission type, a rear emission type, or a double-sided emission type, depending on a direction in which light is emitted from the organic layer, and the electrode material or the like of the organic light emitting display device may differ, depending on each emission type.
Here, the double-sided emission type organic light emitting display device is a device capable of simultaneously realizing the front emission and the rear emission on one display panel. It is possible to improve the brightness and to realize different images if desired, such a device has been noticed as a next-generation display device.